Like Father Like Son
by Hellkisses
Summary: It's been 13 years since Clary left Jace after a fight he can barely remember. Now he's a 30-year-old man living in the Institute with his sister, brother-in-law and 2 nephews. But when a random kid that looks exactly like him, shows up on his doorstep, Jace's search for Clary and his answers, proceeds.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

"Clary, what the hell's gotten into you?!" Jace yelled as he followed a frustrated and almost

tearful Clary down the stairs of the institute. She'd come over this afternoon all lovey and

cheerful and then...well what did she expect him to say?! What did he expect her to say?

"Clary, enough!" He grabbed her arm not so tightly so he wouldn't hurt her and she struggled.

"Get the fuck off me!" It was almost a scream, a scream that would definitely reach Izzy and

Alec in the training room but that's not what struck him. What struck Jace right in the chest was

hearing her say that word...he'd never heard her say it...what she really that pissed cos he said

no?

Aware that Izzy and Alec were the kind of siblings to eavesdrop, Jace's grip on Clary's arm

became more firm as he dragged her across the hall and into the library. Through the small

journey she kept screaming and punching his arm, the kind of tantrum a child would throw, a

sort of tantrum Clary would throw. She kept yelling things like, let me go you dickhead! Or IZ!

HELP!

When he'd finally flung her into the library he quickly shut the doors behind him in a much

louder BANG than he'd intended.

He sighed in exhaustion then turned around and when he looked at Clary she got up on her feet

and then her eyes began to cross and she suddenly began to look as if she were about to throw

up as she slowly raised her hand to her mouth and took deep breathes. Suddenly concerned he

might have hurt her, Jace slowly walked up to Clary and held out a hand to touch her face.

"You okay?" It was kind and worrying even for Jace, but even so Clary looked up at him glaring

then slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. Throughout the whole year Jace has known her, he'd seen

Clary's as Simon would say 'Hulk form' in many different ways, but this...this was a completely

new form. Jace took in a deep breath and stared at Clary in a fed up and serious expression and he crossed his arms.

"Let me out..." it was more of a warning than a plea, he simply shook his head. She gritted her

teeth and her cheeks turned red, "Let me OUT Jace!"

"NOT until you explain to me what the hell happened up there!" It was the first time he ever

raised his voice at like that, it sure as hell didn't feel good but it was bound to happen sooner or

later and later was now.

Clary huffed then bit her tongue, "Fine! You want me to tell you what happened up there? " This

time her voice was quieter and slightly less threatening but the anger did not leave. Jace's

expression softened and he nodded at her and she scoffed.

"What happened Jace was..." her cold expression suddenly fell and so did her voice, "was that I

asked the man I love to marry me...and he said no..."

Jace sighed then raised a hand rubbing his head, "I know that part Clary..." he looked at her in

caring sympathy, "But why did you ask that...why now?"

Clary looked taken aback then she bit down on her lip and looked down.

"Clary?"

"Because I love you!" She almost yelled it but with sadness and passion and Jace could tell just

by the look in those green halo eyes of hers just how serious she was. Still she'd caught him off

guard and Jace was never taken off guard and if it was ever to happen then it would be by Clary. "I love you...so much..." Her voice was small and whimpering like a little girl and she looked at him so lovingly and sadly...and then...a tear began to form in one of her eyes and Jace's heart

began to ache.

"I I know...h how...soon this but...I just...I never thought I'd want something forever...then the

first time we met...the first time we kissed..."

Jace's lips parted slightly as he stayed looking at her sadly, he was rendered speechless.

Then a small yet still sad smile quirked the edges of Clary's lips, "The first time you said you

loved me "

"And I do!" He finally spoke out and Clary looked surprised from how sudden it was and her

head shot up as she stared at him with tearful eyes. Jace shook his head then quickly walked to her and his hands cupped her round soft face and he stood looking down at her with his body

pressed against hers. Chest against chest, he could feel her heartbeat, it was fast, or was that

his?

"After every god damn shit we've gone through...don't you ever doubt for one second of just how much I love you..." His words came in a whisper and he looked down into her eyes, gold in

green. Clary's eyebrows furrowed and she pressed her lips in a hard line and then the tears won the battle.

"I know...I know, I know." She mumbled and then sniffed, her nose now red and her eyes puffy,

"I just don't want to wake up one day and find out that you were just a dream "

"Shh." He couldn't take it anymore, her tears...his heart was literally breaking.

His raised her face up to his and his lips seeked out hers. At first it was soft and warm since he

didn't want to pressure her when she was in this kind of state. He stopped for a moment and

closed his eyes pressing his forehead against hers and he heard her let out a loud and shaking

breath as her hands instantly wrapped around the back of his neck and she pulled his lips back down to hers.

This time the kiss was fiery and wanting, he returned the passion by sticking his tongue in her

mouth as his hands traveled down from her face to her back then her waist and stopped when

they finally reached her ass and he gripped firmly. She let out a surprised gasp but let him carry

own as her fingers tangled in his his hair so tight his head stayed in played and he made a

groaning sound from the back of his throat.

After a while of the passion Jace drew away from Clary then looked her in the eyes and stroked a strand of an orange curl behind her ear. Her face was flushed, like it always was whenever they

kissed. His hand on her cheek and his thumb gently stroked her bottom lip which was still

warm.

"I love you." He whispered as more lovingly than he ever did before. Clary let out another

shaking breath then smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stroking the back of her head and laying his chin on top of it. He then let out a sigh and closed his eyes then whispered, "But I can't..."

It was all silent after that then he felt Clary's head slowly begin to rise and her arms fell. He

looked down at her and her expression was blank. She stepped back releasing herself from his

arms then she stayed staring at him stricken.

"...What?" It was so quiet that if it weren't for the echoing walls of the building he doubt he

would have heard her at all.

He licked over his lips tensely then sighed, "I can't marry you, Clary. ..not now..." There was pity

and sympathy in his voice and expression but even with that Clary looked as if she'd just been

stabbed with a kitchen knife behind her back. She looked down with her lips parted trying to gather the words in utter shock and Jace shook his head.

"Clare "

"WHAT ABOUT...everything we just said?!" The yelling was coming back and Clary was now

looking at him in confusion and pain, Jace was speechless.

"What about...everything I just said to you?"

Silence.

"Don't you ever think about us together?! Married a and with kids?!"

"All the time!" He defended with seriousness. How could she question something like that? What about everything he'd just said?

"That's all I ever think about, Clare." He said warmly holding her arms gently and surprisingly

she didn't pull away.

Jace smiled at her, "You and me in Idris, with our kids playing with their first steles but then

accidentally cutting themselves and you kissing their injured knee and putting a plaster on it..."

Clary was speechless and she blinked a couple of times trying to grasp everything he was

saying to her.

"It's all I dream about, Clary." And she could tell by the love in his voice and his eyes that he

truly meant it.

"But in a couple of years' time...it's just too early..."

Clary's face became determined and then she tried to speak out, "Jace I have to tell you

something "

"Look, let's just forget it okay?"

"But Jace you don't understand "

"Clary!" This time his voice was hard and serious, it was the same tone her mother gave her

when she refused to let her go out at night when she was only 13. Clary was taken aback.

"By the Angel, just drop it already!"

Her face became hard, "But Jace, I'm !"

"DO YOU REALLY WANNA RUIN YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU'RE ONLY 16?!"

And there it was, the kind of tone he was hoping to avoid. He had no idea where that came

from...he used all his guts and stomach in it...and it sounded...like his father whenever he would

hit him...Oh God.

When he looked at Clary her lips were parted and her expression...made his heart sink.

He sighed and reached out for her, "Clary..."

Without glancing at him even once, she quickly avoided his touch then pushed past him and ran

out the library. Jace watched her then swore under his breath then quickly ran after her.

"Clary!" She was heading towards the door when he stopped her by yelling her name one last

time.

He was standing a couple of inches behind her watching her holding the door handle, even

though he couldn't see her face, her pain was clear as day.

Jace bit down on his lip, "Clary...what do you want me to say?"

Finally she turned around and her eyes were lost in fountains of tears and her face was cold and

sharp and she simply shook her head, "Nothing..."

Jace was confused then she finished.

"Because I don't want to say anything that could ruin the life of the man I love..."

Even though she was clearly angry, there was a certain kindness in her voice that was

unwillingly tortured.

Jace's lips parted and he was taken aback, then he whispered, "Clary..."

She gave him a sad smile then shook her head as she opened the door.

"CLARY!"

The doors shut behind her with a loud BANG! 

Jace's eyes flew wide open as woke up on the couch of the library with Church sitting on his

stomach watching him. He tried to catch his breath, his golden hairs plastered to his head from

his sweat. When he'd finally caught track of breathing he sighed then grouchly sat up causing

Church to jump off him and run off to one of the shelves. When he was finally positioned he laid

his elbows on his knees and threw down his head rubbing his eyes and groaning in exhaustion.

13 years...13 years and he hasn't dreamt another thing since...

Since when were you supposed to dream memories? Especially the most painful ones.

After that fight Jace tried calling Clary but she'd changed her number, so when he went to see at

her apartment...she was gone. Her, Jocelyn and Luke were gone.

He looked everywhere in New York and Chicago and Seattle and even Miami but it was

pointless.

The moment Clary walked out of that door...she was gone forever. After 2 years Jace just had to

except that he'd lost her, and the worst part was because he didn't even know why.

But that was 13 years ago and a lot has changed since then. He changed. From being that wild,

reckless 17 year old teenage boy he once was and always thought he would be to this shut away

and daring man...if his teenage self could look at him right now...he wouldn't even recognise the

30 year old man standing in front of him.

Although some things stayed the same, like his hair, though it had grown a couple of inches

longer, now it reached his shoulders. And over time his jawline developed more of a manly

square shape which was accompanied by slight golden stubble. His body however has gained a

couple of more muscle here and there, his shoulders were definitely more broad and his arms

hardly fit in his old shirts. Seeing himself now...he looked like such a baby back then.

At least one thing was right, ever since he was 15 he always said he would become a lady killer

when he reached his 30s and hell he was was. The many times a woman or teenage girl would

hit on him whenever he'd go to the subway or take his nephews to the park or zoo. 'Still got it' he would always say to himself.

Teenage Jace was a cool guy...but man Jace is a motherfucking God.

He let out a sigh then leaned back on the couch and rubbed his head, groaning. He'd fallen

asleep on the couch reading Rhyns Redemption, a novel that Izzy had requested for him...funny

though how she didn't mention how much sex there was in it.

"Jace!"

He opened his eyes and shit his head up when he heard his sister yelling his name from the

kitchen. Shit, what time was it?

"JACE!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He yelled back then let out another exhausted groan. He sighed then got and flipped his golden fringe away from his eyes though it just brushed back into place. He placed

the book back on the couch then looked over at Church who was on Hodge's old desk and then

the cat yawned. A smirk quirked up the corner of Jace's mouth and he let out a little chuckle.

"It's a hard life, huh bud?"

Church simply purred and bgean licking his paw and Jace smiled shaking his head.

"JACE!"

"IM COMING WOMAN!"

**Okay guys so there it is, sorry the prologue is so long but believe it or not it was gonna **

**be a whole lot longer. The first chapter will be uploaded tomorrow if I time but please **

**please review your thoughts my little angels, thanx! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, uncle Jace!"

He was greeted by his sweet little niece Alexis who sitting at the dining room table munching on a bowl of cereal when he walked in. She was 11 years old though mostly mistaken for 14 because of how tall she was, she was the oldest twin out of her and Lucas and she tended to constantly gloat about it in front of her brother, something she definitely inherited from her mother.

Long straight black hairs that reached her waist and brown eyes so dark they almost looked black, it was like looking at a mini Isabelle. Striding into the room he smiled and gave her a little nod.

"How you doing, gorgeous?"

She smiled sweetly then gave a little giggle then flipped her hair (which was in two braids) over her shoulder. Hastily he pulled a chair and sat down facing her then he looked at her bowl of cereal and frowned.

"Just cereal today, Lexi?"

He asked a little surprised whilst reaching for the orange juice carton in the middle of the table. She pouted her lips then puffed through them, "Well...mom's cooking breakfast today...so..."

"Ah, got ya." Jace nodded knowing that not even a sewer rat who'd be starving for years would want to try one of Isabelle's famous low fat pancakes. The door behind him opened and Jace turned around to see Lucas enter the room with his headphones jammed in his ears. Now Lucas was 'fortunate' to have inherited Simon's looks, though his hair was a slight lighter shade and a couple of lengths longer. Unlike Simon who was the geeky bass player kid, Lucas was more of the emo yet still geeky skateboarder kid, though still the spitting image.

"Hey, bud."

Seeming to not have noticed him Lucas sat down next to his sister whilst singing along to the song on his ipod. Lexi blinked then looked at Jace and he tried again.

"Lucas." Still nothing, he was pouring himself some apple juice in a glass and kept singing along out of tune.

"Been around the world, don't speak the laaaaanguage, but you're booty don't need explainin"

Lexi snorted a chuckle and Jace shock his head then grabbed a bagel on his plate then through it across the table and it hit Lucas' shoulder.

"Ow!" He stumbled back a foot then looked at Jace confused and pulled out his headphones. "What the hell?!"

Jace smiled amusingly, "Morning, sunshine!"

Lexi giggled then noticed her brother glaring at her then she quickly looked away and drank her juice. Lucas sighed then grabbed the cereal box, "You can be such an asshole sometimes, uncle Jace."

Jace grinned then nodded whilst picking up his glass,

"One of the beauties of being me, kiddo." He then took a small sip of his drink. A small smile quirked up the side of Lucas' lips and he scoffed, "You know I'm surprised no

one's ever told you to stick it up your"

"Hey!"

Isabelle had been standing behind them leaning against the door to the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand. Only last year she had cut her hair a couple of inches so it reached her waist and now it developed a sort of wavy volume. Isabelle had aged pretty well, no wrinkles, vibrant skin, if she keeps this up she'll look like Jennifer Lopez when she's 80. But now the resemblance belonged to Maryse. She stood there glaring at her son wearing a pink silk robe and her hair in a bun. She raised an eyebrow,

"Stick it up your what, Lucas?"

"Uh..." Suddenly looking quite panicked Lucas looked over at Jace who simply shrugged and watched amusingly as Lucas faced his mother again in fear.

"Stick it up your...heart?" It almost came in a squeak and Lexi spat out her drink then broke out in laughter. Jace chuckled and Isabelle huffed annoyingly whilst walking over to the table.

"You see? This here is why you keep getting into dumb fights at school! Here let me get that, honey."

She stood behind Lexi whose left braid had come undone so she rearranged it for her.

"Aw come on, Iz, cut the kid some slack, it's called freedom of speech. You used to have that." Isabelle gave him a look then a sour smile,

"Yeah and I also used to be into tall and macho guys, people change."

Jace smiled then shook his head.

"Oh mommy, are uncle Alec and Magnus still coming over this afternoon with cousin Ana?" Lexi asked whilst looking up at her mother who was finishing tying up her braid.

About 12 years ago Magnus had proposed to Alec and then they moved in together leaving the Institute for Izzy, Simon, Jace and the twins. Then a couple of months later the newlywed couple had decided to tie the knot in their relationship by adopting a child, a fairie child to be more specific. Now they both live in Brooklyn with their 11 year old daughter Ana...another happy family.

"Uh, I don't know, babe, maybe. One of the many wonders of being gay." She shrugged as she then ran back off to the kitchen.

Lucas frowned then looked as if he were in deep thought, "How exactly do gay guys have sex?" The question came so sudden but it seemed to have surprised Lexi the most who almost choked on her drink then began coughing lightly. Jace grinned then leaned in on the table and whispered, "Well you see Luc, what they do is, they turn over and"

"JACE!" Isabelle had shown up again with a frying pan filled with burnt pancakes and a flushed face from all the heat...or maybe she was just super pissed. "Seriously?!" She looked so innocent though fed up as she walked over with the devils pan. Jace bit down on his lip then winked at his nephew, "You know what, bud? Just ask your dad,he's got a lot of experience in gay sex."

"You know, Jace..."

They turned around when they heard Simon's annoyed voice by the door which he had just walked through. He was giving Jace a dull glare through his reading glasses.

"Why don't you just admit that all these insults you make is because you secretly have the hots for me." He asked sarcastically as he walked into the dining room wearing a pair of baggy pants and a grey t shirt. Years haven't really changed Simon that much, aside from two extra layers of muscle and little sprinkles of stubble he was still the geeky old X daylighter who almost risked his life to save all of them, that was when Jace began to consider him his brother. His geeky brother he loves to piss off constantly.

"Yeah you wish, four eyes." He served back as he took another sip from his glass and Simon rolled his eyes then walked over to his children.

"Hi daddy." Lexi greeted sweetly and Simon gave a kiss on the head.

"Morning, sweety," he then looked over to his son who was munching away his toast like an animal. Simon ruffled Lucas' hair, "You okay, pal?"

Lucas nodded then Isabelle came back in with a spatula, she stopped when she saw Simon.

"Hey, when did you get up?"

Simon shrugged, "Just now really, stayed up all night finishing writing the blog." He leaned over to her, "Morning."

"Hey." She leaned into him and they shared a tender kiss, the kind of kiss you wouldn't usually do in front of your kids.

Lucas and Lexi looked at one another giving each other an uncomfortable look and Lucas opened his mouth sticking his tongue out as if he were to throw up. Lexi put her hands over her mouth and giggled girly. When they finally broke apart, Isabelle gave a bright smile, "Okay, so who wants pancakes?"

There was a long awkward silence then Lucas broke it. "I'm quite full, but thanks mom."

"Yeah me too..." Lexi added shyly.

Isabelle sighed at both of them then looked over at Jace, "Jace?" He let out a loud and obnoxious scoff, "Hell no! I like living thank you very much!"

She raised an eyebrow at him giving a razor sharp glare and he shrugged. She then huffed and dropped the pan in the table and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You know, at least I have the decency to actually cook and clean whilst you guys just sit around on your lazy asses!"

Simon frowned, "Um, actually Iz, I'm the one who cleans...mostly."

Isabelle closed her eyes and sighed then opened them again and faced Simon whilst wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I appreciate that, babe." They were doing it again, Lucas and Lexi began to pulling faces again and giggling. Turning his attention back to Simon and Isabelle, Jace noticed they were talking about Simon's music blog and then Isabelle nodded and Simon smiled.

"Hey," Simon whispered as he raised Izzy's chin up to meet his gaze, "I love you."

She returned him a soft smile and whispered, "Love you too." They then shared another soft and loving kiss and then Jace looked from them to Lucas and Lexi and from Lucas and Lexi to them.

That...that could have been him and Clary...it's what he wanted them to have in the future...but that's ancient history now. He snapped back into reality when he heard the loud knocking of the institute doors. Simon and Isabelle looked confused and Jace frowned, "Is it Alec and Magnus?"

Isabelle shook her head, "Can't be, he said they were coming at 4."

Simon shrugged, "Maybe they just decided to arrive early?" Isabelle huffed then groaned, "Oh by the Angel, I'll go check." She was already heading out the room and when she was gone Simon raised his eyebrows then looked over at kids.

"Finished guys?"

They both nodded.

"K, then go get dressed."

They both leapt out of their chairs and rushed out of the room and Jace could hear them running up the stairs.

"Slow down!" Simon yelled then sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his eyes. Jace smiled at him in amusement then shook his head, "Trouble in paradise?"

Simon gave him a look, "If by trouble you mean I haven't slept at all in the last 2 weeks and my blogs views are going down?...no its perfect."

Jace raised an eyebrow then Simon looked down at the table with a sad expression and Jace frowned.

"And?" He asked then Simon sighed and looked up at him confused.

"You really don't remember? "

Jace frowned again and Simon scoffed then shook his head.

"In a week...it's Clary's birthday..." It was clear to see how much it hurt him to say each of those words. After Clary had left New York, even Simon couldn't get a hold of her. He tried just as hard as Jace but still it was as if she just vanished into thin air. Jace at least expected Simon to know where she was or more to the point expect her to tell him she was leaving, after all he was her best friend...almost her brother. Not that, that mattered, not now anyway. Jace bit down on his tongue and stared down at his glass.

"Why?" Simon asked out of the blue and Jace's head popped up in surprise.

"What?"

"Why did she leave?...what did you do?" The question was so simple, as if he were asking for the time or for a pen. Jace simply shook his head, "I dunno..."

Simon looked down and nodded though by his expression he could tell he still wasn't quite convinced.

"I loved her just as much as you did Simon...you of all people should know that."

Simon looked up at him with a sharp glare, "All I know is...she loved you so fucking much...and for her to just leave...without even telling me...must be because of something you did...cos nothing else could hurt her more..."

Jace was taken aback, Simon had rendered him completely speechless...mostly because as hard as it was to admit it, he knew what Simon was saying was true.

"Um, Jace?"

He snapped back when he heard Isabelle by the door and he turned to face her and she looked a little worried.

"What's up?"

"Um...there are 2 cops outside who want to talk to you."

Jace frowned in confusion then looked back at Simon who also looked a little surprised.

"Wait, what? Why?"

Isabelle shrugged, "I don't know they just said it's really important."

After a moment Jace hesitantly got up then glanced at Izzy one last time before leaving and heading towards the hall. When he'd finally got there, the doors were already open and two cops stood outside talking to one another.

Hastily Jace stepped outside and flinched from the sun in his eyes and flipped his hair out of his face. "Can I help you?"

Hearing him, they both turned face him and then both studied him.

"Jace Herondale, I presume? " One of the cops asked, his voice was musky and low.

Frowning, Jace crossed his arms over his muscle chest, "Yeah."

They both looked at each other then they exchanged a nod and the fat cop stepped forward, "Mr Herondale...are you familiar with Miss Clarissa Fray?"

Jace's heart jumped and his eyes widened. For a moment he was rendered speechless.

"Mr Herondale?"

Finally coming to Jace spook or better yet, blurted, "Y-Yes! Yes! Where is she?! Do you know where she is?! I need to see her!"

The joy and excitement inside of him was overwhelming, finally after 13 years...he could barely hold it in. The fat cop then looked slightly surprised then he looked back at his colleague who gave a sad and hard nod.

Confused, Jace frowned, "What?"

Silence. "What's going on, where's Clary? !" He was beginning to get impatient, the suspense and constant pauses where ticking him off! He needed to see Clary! He needs to her now! Sighing, the fat cop finally looked up at him with sympathetic eyes and spoke, "Mr Herondale...a couple of months ago Miss Fray was found to have a heart condition which lead to one of her lungs to stop functioning."

Jace's stomach turned and his heart stopped. His mouth felt dry and his legs and knees felt completely frozen...he tried to search for words.

The cop continued, "An operation was put in session...but due to how serious the condition was...I'm afraid..."

Don't say it...oh fucking god, please don't say it!

"I'm very sorry to inform you...that Miss Fray...passed away 2 days ago."

And there it was...the words that stabbed Jace through the chest...reaching his heart and

pulling it viciously out of his body. He couldn't find oxygen, his knees were becoming numb...Clary...was...no...NO ITS A LIE! THEY'RE LYING!

"T-this can't be...your lyi...there's gotta be some kind of mistake!" His voice was small and whimpering...the voice of scared and terrified child. His throat was burning and his head wouldn't stop yelling and screaming and...wait...his cheek...felt wet. He blinked and then both his cheeks were wet now...tears. Jace was crying...Jace who never cried! Not even when he though his father had died or his let eagle. But this...this wasn't a lying two faced murderer or a pet bird to keep him company...this was...NO! STOP IT! SHE'S NOT DEAD! Still crying the cop sighed and out a comforting hand on Jace's shoulder.

"We are so very sorry Mr Herondale."

Jace raised his head then glared at him then pushed his hand away.

"No! You're wrong! She can't die! Y-you got the wrong girl...there are tons of women called Clary Fray...right?" The cop sighed and shook his head.

Jace grabbed his own hair, "Oh my fucking God...NO!"

After another sigh the cop spoke, "Well...due to the unfortunate turn of events, by state of law all custody now goes to you Sir."

Suddenly Jace stopped sobbing then he turned to face the cop and frowned at him, "Custody...of what?"

Both the cops blinked in surprise and he looked at him in shock, "You mean...you don't know about..."

Jace's breathing was rapid and then he got fed up and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! CUSTODY OF WHAT?!"

After a long moment of silence the cop licked his dry lips and clearly seeing the furious

expression on Jace's face he sighed and gave him a serious look and finally...he spoke.

"Your son, Mr Herondale..."

**Okay guys there u go!**

**I promise I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review my lovelies, thanx!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Your son, your son, your son.

"Your son, Mr Herondale."

It was now the second time he'd said it and yet to Jace's ears it still seemed like a joke.

His son? His...no, hell no. This is some kind of sick prank. First saying that Clary's dead and now

he has a...

Jace wanted to grab the cop by the collar and ask what the hell his problem was and then beat

the living shit out of both of them until they couldn't walk.

And right ni2 he was so furious that, that's what he thought he'd do. But to his own surprise all

that came out of his mouth was.

"I don't have a son..." it was so quiet that it almost came in a whisper.

The cop raised an eyebrow and shook his head then the other cop joined his side and spoke out

to Jace, "Mr Herondale, before Miss Fray died she sent a note to the station saying that she

wanted you to take care of her child if the operation wasn't successful. "

Oh God, Clary had a baby...but it couldn't be his, no way! Every Time they'd sleep together, he

was always careful. Well...there was that one night in the training room when things got a little

out of hand but...

"Mr Herondale!" The cop had now lowered his face to reach Jace's eyes.

"Nno

that's impossible it...it can't be mine. I mean have you done a DNA test or"

The other cop sighed in annoyance and his voice rose, "Me Herondale!"

Jace blinked in surprise and then stayed speechless as the cop continued to interrogate him.

He continued, "Miss Fray has confirmed to us that you Sir are the alleged father of Mr Max

Stephen Fray."

Jace's lips parted in disbelief. Max...she named him Max...of this really was his son then...oh no.

"Wait um, how old is the kid?"

The cop shrugged, "He'll be turning 13 next month."

Oh...God.

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU'RE ONLY 16? !

She was already pregnant when he'd said that...and she tried to tell him so many times and then

he just...Oh God, Clary.

Jace's began to burn but he wasn't gonna cry, not again, not in front of these bozos.

The cop then sighed and put his hat back on, "Well if you don't think you're up for the

responsibility then I suppose we'll just have to give full custody to the boys grandparents."

Jace frowned,"His grandparents?" Realisation then hit his face, "You mean Jocelyn and Luke?"

The cop nodded, "Mrs Garroway has told that she is more than happy to take care of Max for her

deceased daughter. In fact..."

He looked over to his partner and Jace frowned.

"What?"

The cop shook his head, "She even tried to stop us from coming to see you today, says that it

would be like committing suicide to put a child under your care..."

Jace licked over his lips then an unamused smirk quirked up the side of his mouth.

The cop frowned, "Is something funny Mr Herondale? "

Jace shook his head, "Well Clary's mom was never really my biggest fan, she hated the idea of

us even being alone together. Guess she still hasn't gotten quite over it yet."

The cop cleared his throat then nodded, "So? About the child?"

Jace blinked then looked down deep in thought. This wasn't like deciding what which jacket he

wanted to wear, this was his son, his and Clary's. The whole proposal...and he turned her down.

Not this time.

"I'll do it."

The cops then looked at each then faced him and nodded, "Well in that case," he held out his

hand, "see you in court Mr Herondale."

Jace crossed his arms and the cop took back his hand and then gave him a nod as they both

walked away.

Jace bit down on his lip, "See ya."

"Your son?! Wait, what?!"

Isabelle had yelled so loud that even Church ran out of the library. Lucas, Lexi and Ana we're

upstairs playing so that they couldn't hear them.

"Yes, Iz! My son, I've said it like 3 times already."

"Well excuse me for!"

"Iz..." Alec put a hand on his sister's shoulder and her lips parted speechless then she huffed

and sat down on the couch.

Alec sighed then faced Jace, "Jace, did you know that Clary was...you know."

Jace shook his head, "If I did, do you think I would have let her walk out that door?"

Simon huffed, "Why wouldn't she tell you something like that?! It's not like her to just run off! I

know her better than that..."

Isabelle stroked his back then leaned her head on Simon's shoulder.

Jace licked over his lips then closed his eyes and sighed, "She tried...but I kept pushing her

away."

They all looked at him blankly then he leaned back against the couch and shook his head, "And

now, tomorrow I've got to go to court and try to win custody of Max."

Both Isabelle and Alec's heads shot up as they both looked at him with a sad look in their eyes.

Jace smirked then slowly nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well who will you be up against?" Magnus asked whilst leaning against the bookshelf with his

arms crossed.

Jace bit down on his lip, "Jocelyn and Luke. "

Isabelle's face became a sharp fury, "What the hell does Jocelyn have to do with this?! They

aren't his parents!"

"Yes, but they have just as much right to custody as he does." Magnus pointed out and Alec

looked over at him then back at Jace and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, "Well why are you even

fighting for custody, anyway? Did Clary run off?"

"Yeah, did you ask the cops where she is? You have to talk to her. " Isabelle suggested.

Jace's lips parted and he looked down at his hands, he took 3 deep breaths. It was bad enough

having to hear it from a stranger...but to have to say it himself...

"Jace?" He heard Alec's concerned voice and his eyes began to burn again.

Slowly his eyes opened but he didn't look up at them, he couldn't.

Couldn't stand the glares and the tears that would surely come.

He took another deep breath then spoke, "A couple...of um weeks ago...they found something...in

Clary's heart, a some sort of lung disease."

Everything was silent but still he couldn't look up, he knew he had to carry on and when he did

his voice shook, "So...when they tried to do an operation..." it was no use...he couldn't carry

on...he couldn't say the words. His cheek felt warm again, shit... tears.

Slowly he looked up to face everyone and what he saw ripped his heart.

Isabelle's jaw had dropped and she slowly raised a hand to her mouth as her eyes glittered close

to tears.

Alec and Magnus both stared at him with eyes wide and Alec's lips parted as he pulled back his

hair stressfully and let out a shaking breath, "Oh God..."

Simon who had been staring down at the floor completely frozen then slowly walked up to Jace

and when he was finally standing in front of him he raised a fist then punched him in the face.

"SIMON!" Isabelle screamed as Jace tumbled to the ground and coughed. It hurt much more

than he'd expected especially for Simon. But what hurt much more was knowing that in some

way he deserved it.

Just when Simon was about to strike again, Alec and Magnus both held him back and Simon

struggled yelling. Jace spat out a bit of blood and then staggered to his knees and hands and

looked up at Simon was eyes were filled with tears.

"You bastard!"

"Simon, stop!" Alec yelled.

"If you hadn't let her go then she would've stayed and we could've helped her!"

"SIMON!" This time it was Isabelle that yelled and Simon stopped panting then turned around to

look at his wife who was crying helplessly with her hands over her mouth shaking her head.

Simon then sighed and shrugged his way out of Alec and Magnus' grip then rubbed his eyes and

glared down at Jace, "You killed her...you hear me? You killed Clary." With that final word her

then stormed out and the door shut loudly behind him.

Sighing Alec then walked up to his sister who was still crying and put an arm around her.

Magnus held out a hand for Jace and he took it then stood up and wiped his bloody lip with the

back of his hand.

"Look...I know I've screwed up...in so many things."

They all looked at him in confusion and he sighed, "As a son, as a lover, a brother and even as a

friend...but as a dad...that's the one thing I can't screw up..."

Isabelle then sniffed and slowly walked up to him and then she gently put a hand on his cheek

and pressed her lips together in a hard line.

Jace looked into his sister's tearful eyes, "Tomorrow I'll go to court...and I'm gonna get my son,

Iz. For Clary."

Slowly she nodded then kissed his cheek and hugged him. Something she hadn't done since the

first time they'd met and Maryse had said that he was to be their new brother.

He hugged her back because for the first time in forever...he meant it.

**Okay guess sorry it was a bit late but I promise the next chapter will come quicker,**

**please review your thoughts lovelies! Thanx!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"For God sake, stand still!"

Isabelle yelled as she tried rearrange his tie. Fed up, Jace rolled his eyes then stopped her,

"Iz, I don't have to wear a tie for court!"

She huffed and brushed the hair from her face, "Showing up there and looking like a hobo

isn't going to give you a good image in front of the judge, Jace."

"Showing up like a Peter Andre wannabe, isn't going to either."

Iz glared at him and he removed the tie then went to go get his jacket on the chair.

Shrugging it on he then looked in the mirror, ruffling his hair a bit and he could see Isabelle's

reflection looking at him sadly with her arms crossed.

"You sure you don't want us to go with you?"

Jace sighed and shook his head, "I don't want him to feel pressured with too many people

there, besides Jocelyn and Luke aren't bringing anyone."

Isabelle crossed her arms and let out a little scoff, "Jocelyn has no friends to bring?

Shocker..."

Jace gave her a look then sighed, "Iz, come on, give it a rest. She isn't the bad guy in this."

"You don't know that! I mean, what if she's the one who convinced Clary to leave?"

Jace raised his eyebrows then shrugged, "Then I wouldn't blame her. .."

Isabelle's jaw dropped, "Jace!"

"Iz, she's her mother! Alright and I don't blame her for hating my guts! If you heard what I said

to Clary that day...even you would hate me."

Iz was taken aback completely speechless and just when she was about to speak, the door

opened.

It was Alec.

"Jace, you're gonna be late."

Jace blinked then looked over at Iz who sighed and then he looked back at Alec and nodded.

"Let's do this..."

Walking out of the room with Isabelle following him, he noticed that the kids were waiting for

them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uncle Jace, are you gonna bring Max home?" Lexi looked up at him innocently with those

huge brown eyes and sighing Jace kneeled down in front of her, "I hope so beautiful...I

promise I'll try."

She pressed her lips together in a hard line and then nodded. She leaned in and laid a soft

kiss on Jace's cheek.

He then turned to Lucas who was looking down uncomfortably and then Jace raised an

eyebrow and put his on his shoulder, "Hey, come on Bud, maybe you'll finally get the brother

you always wanted."

Lucas looked up and then smirked and nodded and Jace ruffled his hair then stood up and

looked over at Alec who was kneeling in front of his daughter.

"You're gonna stay here for a while with your cousins and aunt Izzy whilst we go drop off your

uncle Jace at Court, okay?"

Ana nodded causing her long brown curls to bounce against her shoulders, she looked at him

innocently with those glistening green emeralds. With her ripped black jeans, rolling stones

tshirt

and knuckle gloves, she looked more like 13 than 11.

Alec nodded then got up to his knees and gently pressed her forehead against his lips giving

it a soft fatherly kiss.

If things go right...then maybe...that could be him and Max.

When they finally arrived Jace looked out of the window at the huge intimidating building then

leaned back and took in a deep breath. Alec who was riding shotgun next to Magnus who was

driving turned around to face him, giving his brother a concerned look.

"Jace, you okay?"

Jace sighed, "No..."

Alec pressed his lips together and Jace shook his head.

"If I go in there...and screw up...then I haven't just lost Clary...I can lose my son..."

Alec's lips parted slightly, speechless to say otherwise.

"Wrong." It was Magnus.

Alec blinked in surprise and stared at his husband as he continued.

"When you go in there and you show the judge that you are the one who deserves to have

your son because it was Clary's last wish. And if you truly loved her...you'll do exactly that."

Speechless, Jace looked down and then back out the window as a stunned Alec still stayed

staring at Alec.

Taking in a deep breath Jace bit down on his tongue and nodded, "He's right."

Alec looked back at Jace whose hand was on the door.

"He's fucking right."

He then opened his door and shut it behind him once he was out of the car. He studied the

building up and down then took in a deep breath and as he began to walk towards it, he heard

Alec yelling his name from the car window.

"Jace!"

Turning around, Jace saw Alec looking at him with sympathetic eyes. "Good luck..."

Jace gave a small smirk and nodded and Alec exchanged a sad smile then closed the window

and they drove away.

He bit down on his lip then walked up towards the doors only to the 2 cops from before

waiting for him.

"Mr Herondale."

Walking up to them, Jace put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "How's it going?"

"Glad you could come." They opened the doors and stepped aside so he could go in first and

hesitantly he did.

The inside of the courtroom was empty and somehow reminded Jace of his room when he

was a little boy. He looked up at the ceiling which golden painted spirals made him slightly.

"Jace."

Recognising the familiar Jace turned around and finally came face to face with the last person

he was looking forward to seeing again.

Hesitantly he sighed then nodded, "Hello, Jocelyn."

She was standing next to Luke who was looking awkward and Jocelyn simply gave a sad

gaze.

God how they've changed! It was almost hard to spot any of Luke's hair which wasn't gray.

And he'd gone from stubble to a short stereotypical old dude beard. Jocelyn had aged pretty

well though, her hair must've been dyed a couple of times since he couldn't spot a single

white hair, and as for wrinkles she had none, only a slender which even made her more

beautiful in her certain age.

She studied him then raised an eyebrow, "You've certainly grown over the years, you look

more like your father now."

Jace clearly guessed that she was talking about Stephen, or maybe the years have made him

resemble Valentine slightly. He almost shivered at the thought. Honestly he was surprised to

see her acting so...calm. When he woke up he was expecting there to be screaming and

scratching. But honestly...this sane Jocelyn somehow scared him even more.

He looked over at the door then back to them, "Is um, is Max here?"

Luke shook his head, "No, he's at home with Amatis. We didn't think this would be a good

environment for him to be after everything that's happened.

Nodding Jace awkwardly put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

Jocelyn Pouted her lips dismissively, " I'm surprised you showed up."

Jace sighed helplessly, "Come on, Jocelyn you should have known I was I coming. And

what's this I heard about you trying to stop the Police from telling me that Clary and I had a

son?"

She scoffed, "Why would it matter?"

Jace was starting to get angry and his voice rose, "Because I'm his father!"

"You sure have funny way of acting like one."

"Jocelyn!" This time Luke spoke warningly and Jocelyn looked the other way avoiding his

glare.

Sighing, Luke then looked at Jace sympathetically and spoke, "Look Jace, we don't want to

cause any trouble, okay? We only want what's best for Max."

Jace shook his head, "And what makes you think I'm not what's best for him?"

Jocelyn let out an ignorant chuckle and Luke gave her another warning look, "Ever since what

happened with Clary...Max hasn't been the same since. And we just think that at a time like

this it would be best he stayed with someone who he's known all his life instead of a

stranger."

"But I'm not a stranger Luke, I'm his dad."

"Exactly..." Jocelyn whispered to herself.

Luke sighed in annoyance, "For God sake, Jocelyn"

Unable to take this crap any longer, Jace exploded, "What the hell is your problem,

Jocelyn?!"

She simply yelled back, "You know, I find it so ironic how after 13 years you finally seem to

give a damn about my daughter even after the shit you said to her that day!"

"She had just asked me to marry her, I was confused and had no idea she was carrying our

child when it happened!"

He then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "And come to think of it, how do I

know you're not the one who convinced Clary to leave without telling me about my kid?"

Jocelyn smirked a venomous smirk, "Don't flatter yourself, it was all Clary's idea."

"And I'm guessing you just went along with it?"

"Well I definitely didn't stop her if that's what you mean."

"Enough!" This time Luke yelled so loud that his voice echoed against the walls and it struck

both Jace and Jocelyn who were both speechless.

"Jesus fucking Christ! I thought the both of you were doing this for Clary, but if she could see

you two right now!"

Taken aback Jocelyn bit down on her lip and Jace looked down and they could both hear

Luke trying to catch his breath, understandable after all that yelling.

But he was right, they were fighting over Max as if he were some raffle ticket...and to imagine

the look on Clary's if she could see the way he was fighting with her mother...the mere

thought caused Jace's heart to ache.

The were all caught by surprise when they heard someone clearing their throat from behind.

Turning around they all saw a scrawny old black woman standing over the stand wearing a

long black robe and reading glasses. The judge.

" Well well, it appears this trial has started without me."

This time Luke spoke out, "Excuse us your honour, we were just having a little...discussion."

She raised an eyebrow, "Clearly."

She then turned her gaze to Jocelyn, "Mrs Garroway, I am so very sorry for your loss."

Jocelyn pressed her lips together in a hard line and nodded, "Tthank

you your honour."

Seeing the pained expression on Jocelyn's face, Jace suddenly felt somewhat guilt. For God

sake, Jocelyn wasn't a snake or a demon sent down from hell to bring Jace down...she was a

mother, and all she was doing was acting like one.

The judge spoke again, "Well please be seated." She said as she sat down in her 'All mighty

chair' and Luke guided Jocelyn to sit down as Jace sat on the table opposite them.

This it it...

The cop announced from the entryway, "The Court is now in session."

And then he closed the doors.

It had been an hour...and now the Judge was to decide from their final statements.

Who knew trial could be so much pressure, all they'd asked Jace was how he met Clary,

what his relationship was with her, when he thinks he might've gotten her pregnant and why

he thinks she left.

Of course he had to change a few things, such as Demons, shadowhunters and everything

supernatural about their lives. He'd said that him and Clary had met at a club (which was

basically true) when they were out celebrating Alec's 18th birthday. Jocelyn had said that

Jonathan and Valentine had died from drunk driving and the reason Jace had so many black

patterns on his body was because Isabelle was practising to be a tattoo artist and he was her

'prototype'.

The judge removed her glasses, "Mrs Garroway, if you would like to say your closing

statement before I have to my final decision."

Luke gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder then taking in a deep breath she finally

stood up.

"Your honour...I had my children when I was very young and there were times I wasn't much

of a fit mother but..."

She took in another deep breath then continued with Luke holding her hand.

"But I always love d my children and ever since Max was born I loved him just as much as I

did when Jonathan and Clarissa were born...and so since I failed with Jonathan...I promised I

would make it up to myself and to my daughter to always be there her and Max whenever I

was needed, and I'm needed now. So believe me when I say that there is no one else in the

world who knows this boy and knows exactly how to take care of him as much as I do."

After a moment the Judge nodded sympathetically, "Thank you Mrs Garroway, you be seated

now."

Slowly she did and Luke gave her a comforting smile and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jace, who was fiddling with his hands the whole time was having trouble finding his breath.

How was he supposed to compete against that...against a woman who knows his own son

better than he does.

The Judge cleared her throat, "Mr Herondale."

Jace blinked then looked up at the jury surprised as if he'd drifted away and she raised an

eyebrow, "Your final statement?"

Blinking again he slowly nodded then stood up and took a moment to catch his breath then he

spoke.

"Um..."

He looked over at Jocelyn then sighed.

"Jocelyn's right..."

The judge raised her eyebrows in utter surprise.

He sighed again, "I let...the woman walk out my life...all because I was too young and stupid

to care otherwise. And the idea of her having to live all these years with those cruel words...it

makes me hate myself so much that I can't even stand being in my own body. And now it's

too late to apologise...13 years too late."

Another deep breath, "Now I'm trying to make up for it by trying to win over my kid...a kid I've

never even met...II

don't even know what he looks like. I don't know his favourite color, what

he likes to eat, his favourite band. So...who am I compared to Jocelyn or Luke...to people who

have known him all his life...and know every single thing there is to know about him. But...if

even after all these years...Clary still had the faith to give me custody then...she must know

that even after everything I can do this."

And another breath.

"So...I can't make it up to Clary...but...I will take all the time of the world.., to make it up to my

son. And that's something that I can definitely promise."

Looking down he heard the Judge speak, "Thank you Mr Herondale, you may be seated."

And so he did proud of himself cos for the first time in 13 years, he meant everything he said.

The Judge then sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Well...it seems we have come to a

compromise now, haven't we?"

They stayed watching as she continued to speak.

"Mrs Garroway, it would be easier to simply give you the child and then we could all go home.

Seeing as turn of events the boy has been familiar with you his entire life."

Jocelyn nodded hopefully.

"But, keeping in mind that Miss Fray officially requested for the boy's father here to take

custody as her last wish. And as we know a last wish of a dead woman needs to be

respected."

Jace licked over his dry lips nervously and Jocelyn's breath became more rapid and she

spoke.

"Your honour, if I could just"

She was interrupted when the judge held up a dismissive hand and spoke, "No need Mrs

Garroway, I have reached my decision."

Both Jace and Jocelyn looked up with wide eyes and sweaty palms as the judge continued.

"Seeing as it is the boy's birthday next month, here's what I will do. Starting today this

afternoon he will stay with Mr Herondale until he turns 13 and the after his birthday I shall

request for all of you to return to this court so that the boy can decide for his own, who he

would like to stay with. If he is satisfied with in the next Month then Mr Herondale gets

custody, if not all custody goes to the boy's grandparents."

Jace whose heart was jolting in mixed emotions looked over at Jocelyn whose lips were

parted speechless.

"Well? Do we have an agreement?"

Luke spoke for the taken aback Jocelyn, "Of course, your honour."

She then look ed over at Jace, "Mr Herondale?"

Unable to speak Jace simply nodded and the Judge sat back on her chair.

"Well then case closed, and I'll see you all in a month." She then knocked her wooden

hammer against the table and left.

Standing up Luke helped Jocelyn get to her feet and cupped her face giving her a proud

speech.

Slowly and nervously Jace walked up to them with his hands in his pockets. When they

looked at him, Jocelyn turned around trying to hide a pained expression as she took in a deep

breath and Jace sighed.

"I just want to apologise about before...I was just"

"Don't." Jocelyn interrupted, "Just...make sure nothing happens to him."

Jace bit down on his lip then nodded and Luke spoke.

"We'll drop him off at the institute this afternoon."

Jace nodded and then Luke exchanged another one back to him and then putting an arm

around Jocelyn they both left and Jace watched them as they did.

"Yes! I told you, you could do it! You are the best!" Isabelle cheered as she smothered Jace

with hugs and kisses.

Trying to push her away Jace let out a small chuckle, "I haven't won custody Iz, they're just

sending him here for a month to see if he likes it or not."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Tomato, tomato. Point is you're going to be the greatest dad ever

and he'll have to stay!"

"It's not that easy Iz." Alec spoke out as he sat next to his husband on the library couch.

Isabelle galred at her brother, "Why the hell not?!"

This time Magnus spoke, "The boy just lost his mother, right now all he needs is a comforting

father not a fun one."

Taken aback Isabelle bit down on her lip and looked over at Jace who simply shrugged.

She gave a sad smirk then sighed, "Well...when are they dropping him off?"

"Uh"

Hearing a car door shut outside Jace looked out the window to see Luke and come their car

and his heart jumped.

"Now!"

Without looking back he quickly ran out the library and just when he was about to open the

doors he stopped Isabelle who was following.

"Wow, wow, wow! Cool down, Iz."

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

"You are staying right here."

Her jaw dropped, "Screw that! I want to meet my nephew!"

"And you will when we come back in."

"And besides," Magnus added, "He's Jace's son, don't you think he deserves to be the first

one to meet him?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at his sister and after a moment she simply huffed in annoyance,

"Fine just...hurry up!"

Jace smiled, "Don't worry." He gave Isabelle a quick kiss on the cheek then finally opened the

doors and ran out.

He came to a stop when he finally reached the car and both Jocelyn and Luke faced him.

He bit down on his lip and Luke scratched the back of his neck and then walked up to him,

"Please just try and be calm with him, he's been through a lot."

Jace nodded and Luke handed him a sheet of paper, "Here's a list of everything you need to

know and our number. If anything happens, call us and we'll be on the first flight back."

Jace took it then frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Italy, we were gonna take Max with us but..."

Jace simply nodded then looked over at the car where his son was in.

Luke raised an eyebrow and sighed then turned to Jocelyn, "Come on, hun. Go get him."

Taking in a sharp and painful breath Jocelyn slowly walked towards the door of the back seats

and opened it.

This was it...he was finally going to meet his son. It almost felt unreal like the moment he

would step out, it would all be dream and he'd wake up. His heart could barely hold in all the

emotion and excitement.

Jace watched as Jocelyn kneeled down in front of the open door and looked inside then let

out a sad smile and whispered.

"Come on, sweety."

Jace saw a foot come out from inside the car and then a hand and finally...Max emerged.

**Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Pwease review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Looking at Max was like looking into a mirror which took you back 17 years. The gold

hair...the face shape, the mouth, the cheekbones...if he didn't have green eyes then they'd be

completely identical. Jace could barely believe...this boy, this beautiful boy...was his son. He

couldn't figure out which part was more hard to grasp, that his son was really here or of how

much the resemblance was uncanny.

oh God...my son...

Whilst Luke went to go get the bags, Jocelyn stayed talking to Max who was wearing grey

jeans, red sneakers, a black shirt saying "Central Perk", a red hoodie and a black jean jacket

with his headphones around his neck. He Was quite short, Jace was slightly taller when he

was 13 and his hair was slightly shorter, whilst Jace's reached his shoulders, Max's reached

his jawline though just like Jace's it was a wild golden mess which kept going over his eyes.

Whilst Jocelyn kept yapping on about an email address, Jace's heart skipped a beat when he

saw Max take a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye then back to his grandmother. Jace

didn't know what to think of that look, it was the kind of look of uncertainty, the look Jace

gave to Alec and Izzy when he first met them. Never in his whole life had he been this

nervous, well...not since Clary at least.

And he had every right to be, this was his son! The son who he never knew, the boy who he'd

been dying to see for the past 3 days...and now that he was finally here...

Jace didn't know if maybe he was making Max a bit uncomfortable by just staring at him, well

what else was he supposed to do? It wasn't exactly like this was something to stay calm

about.

Biting down on his lip, Jace then folded his arms as he saw Luke finally unload the last bag

then he walked over to Max and kneeled down next to Jocelyn.

"Hey Max," it was kind yet a little bit worrying, Max simply looked down.

"Look buddy, you're gonna stay with your dad for a little while, k?"

Max just simply shrugged and then Jocelyn stood up and looked over at Jace with eyes close

to tears. She really did love him...of course she would, she's his grandmother.

"If anything," her voice shook, "anything happens, you call us right away and I don't care what

time it is, we'll be on the first plane back, okay?"

Sighing Jace nodded, "Of course."

Sniffing, her lips then trembled a bit as she faced Max again and cupped his face, "Okay

baby, we're going now, you be good okay?"

Max shrugged again and then Luke put a hand on Jocelyn's back as he then lead her back to

the car. Before going in Luke exchanged a Luke to Jace then nodded, Jace nodded back and

then after he closed the door, they drove away.

The silence between them was somewhat awkward. Max simply stood there with his rucksack

looking at Jace with a dull expression. Jace took in a deep breath and then scratched the

back of his neck awkwardly.

Say something you asswhipe!

"Hey."

Oh...my God

Max then furrowed his eyebrows but still said nothing and Jace then bit down on his tongue

and tried again, "This must be pretty weird...uh, you know I'm your"

"Piss off, Old man!"

Suddenly Jace froze and stared at him in both utter surprise and shock. Max's voice hadn't

exactly hit puberty just yet and the way he said it...that was how Jace would insult Simon or

how he'd fight with his siblings.

Speechless, Jace had many things in his head but what came out was, "Old...Man?!"

Max frowned, "You screwed me!"

"Old Man?!"

Max then gestured towards the road with an annoyed expression, "Do you have any idea

where they're going?"

Jace frowned, "Yeah, Italy now excuse me again, Old man?!"

"Exactly, I could be in paradise right now so how the hell did I get stuck with you?"

Jace's lips parted slightly, this was not how he expected this to go.

"Stuck with m?

you do realise who I am, right?!"

Max shrugged, "A dude who over my mom then let her leave."

Jace then began to feel his chest and cheeks burn, but he didn't yell, he wouldn't yell in front

of Max...no matter how much he was pissing him off right now.

He just looked at him in confusion, "I'm your father, Max."

This time Max did yell, "Yeah by blood! It doesn't count, I don't even know who the hell you

really are...I never did."

Those words hit him like a rock in the stomach but what really hurt more was knowing he was

right. Max didn't know a single thing about and Jace didn't know a single thing about Max...he

didn't even know that his own son was practically his doppelganger with Clary's temper. What

did he expect? For them to just hug and be the perfect family? That wasn't fair on Max...and it

wasn't fair on him either.

Jace just stayed staring at him then whilst trying to calm down he just simply sighed in

exhaustion and shrugged, "So you gonna come inside or what?"

Max frowned at him then hastily picked up his bag and began to walk.

"You need help?" Jace asked.

"I got it." It was cold and straight forward, then getting the message Jace huffed then walked

back to the institute.

Pfft...old man

Opening the front doors Jace was expecting to have a screaming Isabelle to jump on both of

them full of questions. Instead he walked in to see her waiting boredly on the stairs whilst

Magnus and Alec were talking next to her. When she saw them come in, her eyes grew so

wide he was afraid they would pop out of her head. She then quickly stood up and raced over

to them and looked at Jace with hopeful eyes, "So where is he?"

Realising he was standing right in front of him Jace then stepped to the side so allow Max to

make his way in.

Putting his bag down, Max then looked around the entrance with an impressed look as he

constantly kept stroking back his hair then he looked over at Izzy.

When she saw him, Isabelle's lips were slightly parted as she studied him then she looked

over at Jace who smirked slightly and then back at Max.

Taking in a deep breath she then spoke, "Hi um, I'm your aunt Isabelle."

Awkwardly Max nodded, "Max Fray."

She smiled then bit down on her lip as she studied him more, "You know, you look just like

your dad."

Jace's eyes then widened as he mimed to Isabelle to shut up and getting the message she

then raised her eyebrows and looked back at Max then shrugged, "But you definitely have

your mom's eyes."

Max raised an eyebrow then trying to salvage the moment, Alec joined in standing next to her.

"Uh hey Max, I'm your uncle Alec."

Max cocked his head to the side, "You're the gay one, right?"

At that Jace's eyes flew wide open in shock and Izzy's jaw had dropped as she then stared at

Alec who licked over his lips then after a moment smiled slightly, "Yeah, I am."

"And I'm your uncle Magnus," he said standing next to Alec, "The bisexual one."

Max smirked slightly then looked over at Lucas, Lexi and Ana who were standing next to the

stairs with somewhat shy faces.

Isabelle gestured for them to come over and Lexi was the first to. Before Isabelle could speak

Lexi beat her to it, "Hi Max, I'm Lexi and that midget is my brother Lucas."

Max blinked then looked over at Lucas who was glaring at his sister and Lexi shrugged,

"What?"

Lucas rolled his eyes then nodded at Max, "Hi."

Max nodded back, "Sup, midge?"

Lucas then frowned a bit and Lexi smiled as she turned around to look at Ana.

"And this is"

"I think I can introduce myself Lex, before you give me a dull nickname too." Having said that,

Lexi blinked and Lucas smiled then Ana held out her hand to Max.

"Sup? I'm Ana, their daughter." She gestured her head to Magnus and Alec and Max then

took her hand and smirked a bit amusingly.

" Adopted?"

Ana frowned, "Because they're both dudes?"

Max shook his head, "Nope, because of your ears."

Her small pointy end ears were slightly escaping behind her brown curls and she tucked one

behind them.

The moment was becoming a bit awkward until Lexi looked up and smiled, "Hi, daddy!"

They looked at the stairs to see Simon coming down, they hadn't really seen him since the

little scene between him and Jace in the library. He looked pretty calm now though.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Izzy walked up to him and whispered something

and he nodded then she gave him a quick kiss then turned.

"Look who's here, Si."

Looking down at Max, Simon then studied him for a moment then looked over at Jace then

back Max and he held out his hand.

"Hey, Max."

Max took it, "Hi."

Simon sighed as he looked at him a bit sadly then took his hand back and looked over at Izzy,

"I'm going to Eric's for a bit."

Isabelle blinked, "For what?"

Simon shrugged, "Errands."

Izzy frowned but before she could protest Simon kissed her on the cheek then waved at his

kids and Max. When he reached the door he shared a small blank glare with Jace then he left.

Isabelle then huffed, "Pete sake."

Jace then spoke, "Max."

He turned around.

"You wanna check out your room?"

Max shrugged, "K."

Jace nodded, "I'll show you, it's upstairs."

Max made an obviously dull face, "Yeah, I kind of figured."

He then began to make his way up and watching him, Jace counted to ten in his head then

huffed as began he followed him and he saw Isabelle smiling as she looked at him.

She whispered, "He's so gorgeous!"

Jace shrugged, "Well obviously, he looks just like me."

Isabelle's smile then fell as she slapped his shoulder and Jace blinked in confusion then

Isabelle gestured towards, "Just go help Max."

"Okay so it's right in between Lexi and Lucas' room." Jace instructed as he opened the door

to Max's room which used to be Alec's When he lived there.

Max stayed staring at it blankly and Jace gestured towards it, "Go ahead."

When Max walked in he threw his bags on the bed and looked around with a not so

impressed expression.

Jace stayed watching him with a stern look as he was suddenly looking at his child self when

he moved in with the Lightwoods.

"So what do you think?"

Max blinked and crossed his arms, "It's...a room."

Jace frowned, "Yeah, but do you like it?"

He shrugged, "I can't say right now, we only just met."

Jace then rolled his eyes and looked down at the hallway and back at Max, "You wanna eat?"

Max looked at him, "Eat as in food?"

Jace gave a dull look, "No, as in rat poison."

Whilst heading for the door Max shook his head and made a tut tut tut sound with his tongue,

"Just so you know, that's not gonna make the Judge happy."

As Max made his way down the stairs, Jace huffed and looked up at the ceiling then took

three deeps breaths and followed. He was impossible! Here he was working his ass off trying

to be a good dad and Max was just so...!

Stay calm, the days still young. You still have a whole month...oh God...

When he reached downstairs, Max was already sitting down at the table with the other kids

whilst Lexi kept yapping on about the rooms of the institute and when they mostly did their

training. Max watched a little dully bit still quite amused as he stuffed his face with Chinese

takeout.

Jace sighed and leaned his head against the doorframe watching them then jumped slightly

when he felt Isabelle's hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and she was standing with her arms crossed with giving him a suspicious

look.

"What's going on?"

Jace blinked, "Nothing."

She gave a look and he sighed.

"It's just...I'm trying so hard...but he is driving me insane, he won't even collaborate!"

Isabelle shook her head, "Well what did you expect? He's gone through a rough time, it's not

like he was just going to walk through that door and instantly become the perfect son."

"He called me old man Iz, old man! I am not old!"

She shrugged, "Well it's not like you're getting any younger."

Jace's eyes then widened in a warning expression and Isabelle then smiled and giggled

slightly, "Just give him some time, you'll see everything will work out just fine."

Jace sighed in exhaustion, "But Iz you don't get it. He is literally impossible to try to get along

with. He's rude, arrogant, cocky, constantly sarcastic, dismissive and just an absolute!"

He then stopped himself before he took it too far, after all even if he was hard to

understand...he was still his son. Besides he wasn't only doing this for himself, he was doing

for Clary too...

When he looked back at Izzy he was slightly taken aback by her somewhat shocked smile.

Her jaw was dropped and her eyebrows raised, it was quite disturbing and Jace frowned

uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Jace still looked confused and she huffed, "Jace, who exactly does he remind you of?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, but I'm guessing you're gonna tell me anyway, right?"

She then let out a little chuckle, "Jace! He is exactly like you when you were young!"

His expression then became sharp, "Are you calling me old?"

She rolled her eyes and then put her hands up in a I give up gesture.

Alec then came in bursting into the room with a slight panicked expression.

Izzy frowned, "What's gotten into you?"

Alec panted, "I just got a call from mom, apparently some girl was hanging around the pier

this morning then she was found dead five minutes ago."

Jace shrugged, "So?"

Alec's expression became more serious, "They found bite marks...on. her. Neck."

Realisation suddenly hit their face and having overheard, the kids stopped eating and talking

as they all stared at Alec innocently.

Isabelle sighed, "Are the vampires still there?"

"That's what they want us to go check out."

Isabelle then looked worried, "But...the kids..."

She looked over at them and they just looked back awkwardly then Jace spoke out.

"I'll go."

Isabelle turned to face him, her eyes wide. Alec's lips parted slightly in surprise, "But it's

almost night."

Jace shrugged as he got his jacket, "So? It's just a couple of downworlders, nothing we

haven't seen before."

"Downworlders as in...demons?" This time Max spoke out and everyone turned to face and

Jace nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Max then looked down at the table deep in thought and Jace nodded to Izzy, "Later."

She grabbed his arm and whispered, "What about Max?"

He sighed, "I need to clear my head for a bit."

She looked hopeless, "How the hell are you even going to get there?"

"I'll use Alec's car."

Alec's voice broke, "What?!"

Jace then sighed and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Alec, could I please borrow your car?"

Alec then bit down on his tongue and shook his head unimpressed, "Don't you dare scratch

it."

Jace winked at him then shrugged on his jacket as he left the room.

"Be careful!" Isabelle yelled, but he was already gone.

Walking towards the car, Jace checked his pocket and felt the hard cold stone of his

Witchlight which he would definitely need later. Realising the doors were locked Jace then

reached into his pockets and frowned when he couldn't find the keys.

"Looking for something?"

Jace's head popped up when he heard Max who standing a couple of feet away from the car

with his hands in his pockets.

Jace frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you!"

Jace scoffed, "No you're not, okay? You're staying with your aunt."

Max sighed, "Fine...but um, I think it'll be a little hard to drive all the way to the pier without

these."

He suddenly took his hand out of his pocket as something jingled in his hand and when he

opened it, the car keys were hanging from his fingers.

Jace blinked then checked his pockets again in confusion, "How did you...?"

Max smirked.

Jace then sighed and held out his hand, "Hand them over Max."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not! This is too dangerous for you to tag along. Now give me the keys."

Max shrugged, Look Jace, I'm going to try and make this as simple as I possibly can."

Jace blinked a little speechless and he noticed Max stretch his arm out to his left as he

continued.

"Either I'm coming with you, or you're fishing for your keys in the sewer, what's it gonna be?"

Oh God Isabelle was right... he was just like him. Surely after living with her for almost 13

years he would have at least a little of Clary's characteristics. But then again the

stubbornness was there.

Jace looked down and his eyes widened when he saw that Max was holding the keys right

above a sewer drain.

Jace then bit down on his tongue and scoffed, "You wouldn't."

Max raised his eyebrows amusingly, "You really wanna bet?"

Jace shook his head, "Just give me the keys."

Max looked at them, "These keys?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay just"

he then dropped them and Jace yelled but Max caught them before they

entered the drain and he looked over at Jace with a huge grin on his face, "Wow, that was

close, wasn't it?!"

Jace hissed, "You littledon't

do that!"

Max cocked his head to the side, "Do what? This?" He dropped them again and then caught

them again.

"Max!"

He broke out in laughter as he jiggled the keys, "This is making you really nervous isn't it?"

Jace growled, "Give. Me. The. Keys!"

Max shrugged and just when he was about to drop them again Jace yelled.

"Fine! Just get in the Goddamn car!"

A smug look of victory hit Max's face as he held the keys tightly and began to walk over to the

car.

Jace held out his hand but Max shook his head mockingly.

"Uh, uh, uh. You can wait until I get into the car first."

Jace then pressed his lips in a hard line as he glared at him. He never ever thought that

someone could actually drive him up the wall.

Like father like son.

After Jace got into the drivers seat, Max who was driving shotgun then smirked and gave

Jace the keys and hastily he snatched them off and muttered under his breath.

When they finally reached the pier, it had already gone dark and as they parked the car it

began to rain.

Jace sighed, "Great."

"Worried about getting your hair wet, big pops?"

Jace looked at him and frowned, "Big pops? Whatever happened to Old man?"

Max raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather I'd call you Old man?"

Jace shook his head quickly, "No, no! Big pops is good."

After finally reaching the top of the pier, Max knelt down on the wet muddy ground trying to

catch his breath.

"Holy mother of quack!"

Jace smirked amusingly whilst flipping his wet hair aside, "You alright there, Peter

Cottontale?"

Max lifted his head still panting and he frowned, "Who?"

Jace shook his head, "Never Mind, come on."

Walking ahead the rain had become more and more heavier that they were both completely

drenched from head to toe.

It was hard to try not to slip with the rain molding with the mud and Jace then got out his

Witchlight as it glowed between his fingers.

Following him from behind, Max yelled over the heavy rain, "So what exactly are you looking

for?!"

Jace shrugged as he kept walking, "Any sort of demon activity!"

Max snorted, "Alrighty then, Ed Warren!"

Jacw then sighed and shook his head, "You know...These nicknames are really getting old!'

"At least mine are well known! I don't even know who the hell Peter what's his face is!"

Jace looked around, "So why did you wanna come along anyway?!"

Max then catched up to him and shrugged whilst pulling his wet hairs back, his nose slightly

red from the cold, "I wanted to see my first Downworlder."

Jace looked down at him, the raindrops hanging from his eyelashes as he frowned, "You've

never seen a demon before?!"

Max pouted his lips and shook his head, "My mom always told me about them! Vampires,

lyncanthropes, fairies yadadadadada but we just never really came across any!"

Jace thought for a moment then looked down at him, "But you have had the Shadowhunter

ceremony done, right?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah! When I was three years old, my grandma took me and my mom to

Boston to get the ceremony done." He smiled and held out his arms proudly, "One hundred

percent Nephillim!"

Jace smirked then frowned a little, "Boston? Is that where you guys were."

He flipped his hair, "Nope, we lived in Michigan for about four years, then we moved to

Denver, but I've always wanted to go to New York. Cos that's where all the demons are!"

Jace hissed through his teeth, "Trust me, it's not always such a good thing!"

Jace then stopped and Max almost slipped on the mud but then steadied himself. Jace shone

the Witchlight to the side and tilted his head whilst Max walked a bit forward with his hands in

his pocket then he turned to look at Jace.

"So um,"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever really..." he looked down and shrugged, "like really loved my mom?"

Jace then looked over at Max and his expression became sharp and his voice warning as he

pointed at him, "Hey, watch it!"

Max blinked in surprise and shrugged, "What?! I just wanna know!"

Jace sighed then shook his head and stood up straight, "No, I mean watch it, you're standing

right next to a ledge!"

Max blinked again then frowned as he turned around and his jaw dropped as he looked down.

He was only an inch away, it was so deep you couldn't see the bottom the bottom, just grey

clouds.

Max then chuckled, "Woohoohoo! Check that steep out! Man let me tell you, if you were to fall

down there then there's is no way in hell you would!"

A gasp then emerged from Max when he felt his feet slip off the edge from the rain as he fell

from the ledge and then a terrifying scream after that.

"JACE!"

"MAX!"

**Sorry it took so long guys! I was spending most of my time working on my other fanfic,**

**but I'd never forget this one.**

**Please review guys, luv ya!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
